Clowning Around
by IceDragonflyMistress
Summary: Mandarin is a Ravenclaw student, just arriving at Hogwarts from a traveling circus. With the Weasley twins only a year above her, how is she supposed to navigate the innerworkings of friendship?  I suck at summaries.  GeorgexOCxFred in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first HP fanfic, and I based the two main characters off of me and my friend. The names are a bit of an inside joke, but I think they go well with the personalities. Also, later in the story it will be GeorgeXOCXFred, and I'll probably ask for any suggestions to add to the story as I write. So without further ado, heres the first chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>An owl swooped from above the clouds, a letter clutched in his talons. It was headed for a tent, in a field, just on the edge of Oxford. Inside the tent, circus performers were getting ready for their show that night. Practicing, setting up and some just laying in wait. The owl flew in through the opening of the tent and perched on top of the high wire, dropping the letter to the net, before leaving as swiftly as he came.<p>

The ringmaster walked over and picked it up from the dirt floor. The envelope was sealed with an H in red wax. On the front side...

"Mandarin!" One of the girls on the trapeze looked over. He motioned for her to come over. She jumped down with grace and bounced from the net, landing easily on the ground.

"Yeah?" She smiled. He handed her the envelope. "For me?" Looking at the front it read,

_Ms. Mandarin Leonte_

_Traveling Circus Group_

_England, UK_

She turned it over slowly and opened the letter.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

"This must be a joke." She handed it back to him. Then the strong man, Joseph, walked over to her.

"I assure you, its not."

"Joseph...what do you know about this?" She asked.

"I went to the school some number of years ago. Hogwarts is truly prestigious. I believe Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster now."

"Are you trying to tell me, I'm a witch?"

"Yes. I am." She looked at him blankly, before a huge grin broke over her face.

"Cool! When do I go?" He just laughed at the 10 year old.

Meanwhile, away in Germany, a family was also receiving a letter. However, they weren't as accepting of the news. Pandora, the recipient in question, was currently being drilled by her parents.

"Where did you even learn magic?" Her mother cried.

"Its all those books she reads." The father answered, resting his hand against the wall.

"What else am I supposed to do for fun? You don't let me outside!" Pandora all but yelled.

"You are not allowed to go, that is final." Her father said.

"This is completely unfair!" The 11 year old yelled, stomping up to her room. Once there, she looked out her open window, "I'll find a way to get there, even if they wont let me." And she set about packing her important belongings.

Mandarins long ginger hair blew behind her as she ran trying to find Platform 9 ¾. She crossed her arms in frustration.

"Stupid...stupid...stupid. Where is this platform?" Joseph stopped behind her.

"Keep walking, I know where it is." She shouldered her bag once more and picked up her owl cage.

"But the train leaves at exactly 11! We have ten minutes, what if we don't make it."

"We'll be fine." They kept walking and suddenly a red haired family came into view. The oldest, it looked like, took a run at the wall, between two platforms.

"What!" She exclaimed, "Is! He! Doing!" Then, he disappeared into the wall. "No way." She grinned. They walked towards the family. The daughter seemed to have heard us and tugged her mothers shawl. The woman turned around. Mandarins ferret cooed. "Is this where you get onto the platform?" Mandarin asked with a smile.

The woman smiled as well. "Yes. I'm Molly Weasley. Is this your first year?"

"Yes, it is. I didn't even know magic existed till a week ago."

"Muggle-born?" She looked up at Joseph.

"No, we're not sure. She doesn't know her parents. We're from a traveling circus." The twins standing behind the lady, finally walked towards her and looked at her.

"So she a circus freak." One of them said.

"Fred! Don't be mean!" She very well shrieked.

"He's not Fred, I am!"

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." She just gave them a look.

"Just go through to the platform both of you." they saluted her, and took off into the wall. "Now, for you, just run at the wall between the platforms." Mandarin took a deep breath. She took off into the platform, wincing before she disappeared through to the other side. She looked over at the looming train, and stepped forward. The station was bustling with activity. Parents saying goodbye, and kids trying to find their friends.

The first person she noticed was a girl, with waist length blond hair, handing her luggage to the man. The she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Joseph.

"So this is where we part then?" She asked. He knelt to her eye level.

"Yes. It is." He hugged her tightly. "Be safe." He whispered.

"I will. I'll miss you." She tried to hold back tears.

"When you get back I'll be waiting here for you. I promise." They pulled away and she nodded.  
>"Now go on before you miss your train." Laughing, she took off running and disappeared into the train after handing the man her ferret to place in the storage compartment. Within a few moments, she was hanging out the window, waving to him goodbye. The train whistled and they were on their way.<p>

Mandarin walked along the train hallways, dodging people who were running about. She finally saw a car that only had one person in it, the girl she saw from before. She opened the door.

"Um, excuse me, may I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." the girl looked up at her from the book she was reading with the strangest coloured eyes. They were red, with blue linings around the pupils, and her long blond hair, tapered off from a line of bangs that sat evenly across her forehead.

"Sure." She gestured to the seat across from her. Mandarin entered the car, and placed her bag on the seat. "Flyby circus?" She asked. She was staring at her bag.

"Its the circus I live with. I was raised by them."

"Oh. Where is your accent from?" She looked surprised.

"No one has ever noticed my accent, its barely there."

"Oh."

"Its from Romania. I lived there until I was about two years old." She paused. "I'm Mandarin Leonte. Whats your name?"

"Its Pandora."

"Pandora...?"

"Pandora Adler."

"Germany?" Pandora nodded. "Wow.. and your coming all the way out here for school? Your parents must surely be worried."

"They don't know?"

"How...?"

"I ran away to come here. They refused to let me out of the house. They treat me like I'm a fragile doll."

"Okay, now you _have _to explain. Does this have something to do with your eye colour?" She nodded.

"When I was born, I didn't cry." She paused, closing her book entirely and gazing out the window. "There was something wrong and I was born asleep, so I couldn't take my first breath. They put me on a ventilator, and tried as hard as they could to keep me alive for my parents. The medicine they gave me to expand my lungs, had a reaction with the nerves in my lungs and affected other things."

"Like your eyes?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Mandarin opened her mouth to say something, but they're door opened. Fred and George Weasley stood in the doorframe.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hey circus freak, can we sit in your car?"

"Why? Don't you have your own friends? You aren't first years."

"Okay, we were going to be nice and apologize..."

"Apologize? Might have wanted to start by not calling me circus freak." She got up, shut the door and locked it. They shrugged to each other outside the car and walked back from where they came.

"Who was that?"

"Stupid boys. Fred and George." She gave a look to the door and went back to her book. "So, what are you reading?"

"A book." She said, irritation crawling into her voice.

"What kind of book?"

"A detective novel."

"Something I might like?"

"Do you like to read?"

"Not really. I've never had time for it."

"Then no." Mandarin made a slight pout with her lips then looked out the window. Sighing, she looked back over at Pandora. Obviously she wasn't one to want to talk. So Mandarin began rummaging through her duffel bag. She had gone earlier that week to London, and to Diagon Alley, with Joseph, where he led her into Gringotts and gave her some of his small fourtune. Inside the duffel bag she had everything she needed because a trunk was too hard to carry on the train from Oxford to London.

Reaching to the bottom of her bag, she pulled out one of the chocolate bars her circus troop graced her with before she left.

"Chocolate?" She offered.

"Whats chocolate?" Pandora said, putting the book down.

"Really? You've never had chocolate?" She shook her head. Mandarin broke off a piece for her and put it in her awaiting hand. She popped it in her mouth, and let a part of it melt on her tongue. She made a face and spit it back into her hand.

"Yuk!" She took a wet-nap from her pocket and cleaned off her hand.

"Ew." Mandarin said. "You didn't like it?"

"Too sweet." She said, shaking her head.

"What did you eat at home?"

"Organic food. Lots of veggies. Mum and dad never let me eat meat. They said it turns people into barbarians."

"Well that's just ridiculous. Everyone knows that you need to eat meat for iron, to keep you strong and healthy."

"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY?" They heard from outside. Mandarin opened the door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The nice looking elderly lady asked.

"None for me thank you." Pandora said.

"Whats this?" Mandarin fawned over all the candy and ended up buying two licorice wands and a package of Bertie Botts every flavour beans. "These are delicious!" She exclaimed through her chewing. They shared a bit more about themselves, such as Pandora's fascination for books or Mandarins homeschooling and circus act. When the sky was drawing darker, a prefect, told them to get their cloaks on.

It was dark out by the time they stepped out of the train. Everyone felt so much taller than her and Pandora, who was still carrying her book from before.

"First years follow me!" A large man bellowed across the train stop.

"He's a half giant." Pandora said. "The game keeper of Hogwarts."

"Let me guess, it was in a book." Mandarin rolled her eyes. Pandora gave her an exasperated look. The game keeper led them to a small dock where a number of boats were. They paired off into the boats, and they started moving all on their own. "Oh wow." The light of the lantern was the only thing shining in the darkness.

They turned a corner, and suddenly a large castle was looming over them. Their jaws dropped in awe as they moved closer and it became even bigger. The awe didn't last long, as the stopped in a boat house and filed out up the steps towards the castle. The lake stretched around the castle and to the great hills away. They continued walking, ever after reaching a large set of doors.

"All right first years, continue up the stairs in the castle until you reach the Professor. Good luck." And then he left. They did as they were told and walked up as a large group, up the stairs and towards an older lady, wearing green robes and a pointed hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here, you house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. We will begin momentarily."

And she left for a moment.

"Hi, I'm Adele." A pale looking girl said to Mandarins right. She put her hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Mandarin." They smiled toothily at each other before the Professor came back.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." Mandarin and Pandora were the first ones after her. The large doors opened into a great dining hall. All eyes were on them as they marched along the length of the hall and towards the front, where a stool sat in front of a long table of adults. Mandarin looked around at the tables, picking out Fred and George from the mass of people at their table. They lined up at the front and the lady rolled out her large piece of parchment.

"All right now when I called your name please step forward to be sorted. Andrew Macmillon."

A scared looking boy stepped forward and hesitantly sat in the chair. The hat touched his head before it shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

"The hat talks." Pandora muttered, stupified.

"And here I thought you knew everything." Mandarin laughed.

"Mandarin Leonte." Mandarin looked up and slowly made her way to the chair. She glanced over at Fred and George who looked on with interest. She sat gracefully on the chair before the hat was placed on her head. The hat felt light, surprisingly. She blinked slowly, as is whispered to itself. Her eyes darted across the hall and she sorted out which table was which. Since she knew Fred and George were in Griffindor, they're table was left to her but toward the middle of the room. Hufflepuff was on the far end since the previous boy had just sat down. She could see some green on the students at the opposite table in the hall and guessed they were Slytherins.

"You're clever girl. And from what I see here, you'd better be in... Ravenclaw!" The student at the corresponding students cheered and she bounced off the seat and towards their table.

"Mandarin, is it?" An older boy asked. She nodded gleefully. "I'm Jeremiah."

"Its good to meet you."

"Pandora Adler." She heard from the front of the hall. She watched as her friend(if she could call her that) walked up and sat with a bored expression on her face. After careful consideration, the hat yelled out, "Slytherin!" Mandarin was disappointed. She hoped that her new found friend would have been with her. A few more people were sorted, and Adele had joined their house along with many more eager first-years.

She was able to ask for a few peoples names before Professor Dumbledore stood up to say a few words.

"First let me remind you, that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. With that out of the way, let the feast begin." With a wave of his hand, piles and piles of food appeared, leaving nothing to the imagination. Mandarin smiled, and began taking food onto her plate. Her older companion Jeremiah shared crazy stories of Hogwarts and classes. After dinner was finished and the dessert came and was eaten, the prefect called for them to follow him. They exited the great hall and turned towards a large room. Inside were hundreds of staircases, thousands of moving pictures. A few of them welcomed the first years as they walked past, others continued with their merriment.

"Why does Hogwarts have so many stairs?" Adele grumbled to my left.

"Its not bothering me." Mandarin grinned at her.

"Yeah well whatever." They stopped in a high tower, in front of a door with an eagle door knocker. It spoke directly to the Prefect.

_"Where do vanished objects go?" _

"Into non-being, which is to say, everything." He replied. The eagle nodded and the door swung open. "Follow me everyone." They all piled into the common room. "Okay first years, girls your dormitory is upstairs on the left and boys, to the right. All your items have been brought up. Your schedules will be on your beds." And with that, he left them to go find their way up their dormitories. They filed up the stairs and to the first landing where their bedroom was. Mandarin's belongings had been placed at the far end of the room, and so she dubbed the bed as her own. She sat down and watched as everyone pulled out their pajama's and begun getting ready to sleep.

She got her pajamas out of her bag and waited for her classmates to be done in the bathroom. She changed and got under her covers. She sat awake for part of the night, not because she was homesick, she could never be homesick, but because she knew her friends were and she was worried. Finally she fell asleep, exhausted from the excitement of the day, and the excitement for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think?<p>

Let me know, and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, do not hesitate to leave it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so here's the next chapter. Sorry if its not very good, I sometimes overestimate my ability to write. Also this chapter is a bit more dramatic, and angsty so if it seems like I'm taking a weird direction in the story, I'm really not, its all working up to something.

So anyways, read and review please :)

* * *

><p>Mandarin awoke early, her ridiculously curly hair sticking to her face. She had had an odd dream, about a boy asking to find a Daidem. The dream was so far-fetched she wrote it off as nothing and got up to get ready. Her first class was Defense Against The Dark Arts with Professor Quirrel. Walking into the bathroom with her clothes, she smoothed down her hair and got dressed for class. As she was putting on her sweatervest a knock sounded at the door.<p>

"Almost done!" She shouted. Quickly brushing her teeth she exited and bumped into a sleepy Adele. "Sorry." When Adele got out of the bathroom five or ten minutes later, Mandarin was just putting on her shoes.

"Lets go down to breakfast together, shall we?" She smiled, before yawning.

"Sure." Mandarin draped her cloak over her shoulders and waited for Adele to finished getting ready. When she finished, they grabbed their wands and book bags and left to find their way to the Great Hall. They left out of the common room and started towards the staircases. They were moving below them, and they were both careful not to step off a staircase that was moving. They ended up on the correct floor with little problems. They sat down in the great hall that was already filled with food, and students conversing. They sat down at a table, and Adele asked, "What is your schedule?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, and Flying."

"We have classes together! Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Flying." She grinned and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Great!" Mandarin took a big bite of scrambled eggs.

"Well if it isn't the freak." She heard two voices in unison speak.

"Go away. If you haven't noticed, I don't like you." Fred sat on one side of her and George on the other.

"Yes, but its so brilliantly amusing to annoy people who don't like you." George said.

"Look, she doesn't want you here, just leave." A voice said from behind her. She turned to see Pandora. The Weasley twins shared a glance before the got up and walked away, Fred calling over his shoulder, "Later freak!"

"So what's your schedule?" Mandarin asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Charms and Flying."

"So we all have the same classes together." Adele said, taking another bite of her breakfast. She looked behind her at Fred and George who were laughing with their friends and pointing over to their table. "What do you reckon their talking about?" She asked.

"Probably just making my life a living hell." Mandarin complained.

"Well I have to be going to my table. Good talking with you."

"Bye."

"Bye." They looked at each other for a few moments.

"So..." Adele began. "Why did they call you freak?"

"Oh, well-"

"Hi guys!" Jeremiah sat next to them. "How's it going? Excited for your first day of classes?"

"I'll tell you later." She whispered.

After breakfast, they had trouble finding their classroom, but they arrived before the bell rang. "Sit down class." The professor in front of them said. "I am P-professor Quirell." Pandora sat next to her in class,and Adele behind them. Mandarin tried to make out the words on the board, but they seemed very blurry and odd. "Now can we have s-someone read the i-introduction from their b-books. You there?" He pointed at her.

"Oh...uh.." She opened her book and stared at the words for a moment. "Um...professor?"

"Y-yes?"

"I... can't read it." She flushed. Pandora looked at her in amazement.

"Is that what you meant when you said you never had time for it?" She whispered. Mandarin nodded.

"And why is that?"

"Well sir-"

"Please stand." She stood up, and flushed in embarrassment as the class watched her.

"Well, I-uh- never learned."

"You never learned how to read?" Someone in the back asked increadiously.

"Well, I was too busy with the circus-"

"Yeah, shes a circus freak!" Another yelled. Mandarin turned to defend herself. "I heard it from Fred and George!" The class laughed. Mandarin lowered her head. She looked over at Adele who wasn't looking at her.

"Fine! You may sit." She sat down, and she could still feel her classmates eyes on her. She could hear their jeers and laughs as well. Finally the class settled down and Pandora was closely taking notes. Mandarin turned the pages as she was supposed to and tried to make sense of what was on the page. After the class was over, Pandora handed her some sheets of paper.

"Whats this?" Mandarin asked.

"You're copy of the notes. When you figure it out, then you can study."

"Thank you." Mandarin said sincerely.

"Just don't be late for your next class." Mandarin nodded. As she walked out of the classroom, she could hear people say her name. Tears came to her eyes, but she held them back. She was strong, she would not cry. She walked into the greenhouse, and she felt all eyes on her. Half of the students were from her other class, and the other half had probably already heard about what happened. She could hear them talking, even as Professor Spout entered the room. Herbology didn't have much in the way of reading, thank goodness, so all Mandarin had to do was follow her instructions carefully. After the class, and after being hopelessly tormented by her classmates, she ran to the library and found Pandora in the back, reading a book. It was a break for students and most piled into the great hall to study, but Pandora preferred the library. Mandarin sat gently in the chair and leaned back. She took out Pandora's notes and stared at them, trying to make connections through what the teacher had said, and what she wrote down.

"Mandarin?" She looked up with teary eyes. "Do you want me to help teach you to read?"

"No, no, I'll be fine. I need to do this alone." The bell rang and Mandarin was no closer to figuring it out. She went off to Potions class. Snape was no better. Mandarin paired with Pandora, and Pandora walked her through the steps in their textbook, but when she couldn't figure out which ingredient was which, Snape came over and actually insulted her! Needless to say, her classmates had been just as cruel as her first period.

Pandora walked with her to lunch, and then left her once they entered the Great Hall for the favor of sitting at her own house. However, she had promised to go with her to the library once again so she could try to learn some more.

She sat at her house table, and she saw Adele enter the Great Hall. She walked over to the table but hesitated before taking a seat with another first-year who was looking at Mandarin and whispering to their friend. Mandarin looked away and focused on the food at the table. After a couple minutes of trying to eat, but finding no appetite she got up from the table and practically jogged out of the hall.

People stared after her and on her way towards the library, she bumped into Fred and George.

"Hello circus freak!" They said cheerfully. She pushed passed them and up the stairs. However, they followed after. "We heard about-"

"Your first period. Really? The one thing you can't do?" She walked ahead of them, her eyes focused on the ground, willing her tears back.

"And then-" She turned on them.

"Go away." She said fiercely. They didn't say anything more as she spun on her heel and walked into the library. She went straight to the back and sat down with her books. She pulled her books out an studied the words. She tried to sound them out in her head, and by the time Pandora found her, she had only figured out the first sentence of her Defense note.

The day passed by, Mandarin hiding where ever she could before finding a way to class. She spent her second break in the library once again, figuring out the next couple of lines in her note. Finally at the end of the day, she went to her flying lesson. Madam Hooch stepped onto the field.

"Okay first years, I want you to step up to the side of the broom. Place your hand over it, and say up."

They all stepped up to the side and placed their hands over the broom. Suddenly a chorus of "Up!" rose from the grass area. Pandora got it on first try; the broom rose to meet her hand. Mandarin yelled at her broom.

"Up. Up. Up! UP!" The broom rose and smacked her hand painfully. "Ow." She shook her hand and grabbed hold of her broom.

"Now, get on. On three I want you to kick off from the ground. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and come and touch back on the ground. On my whistle, three, two, one." The whistle blew and half of the first years rose slightly, but couldn't keep off the ground for more than a moment. Mandarin rose on her broom, and noticing her classmates going back to the ground, she followed suit. She bowed her head and waited for the next instructions. "Now, I want you to kick off again, this time going slightly higher." Mandarin kicked off, and hovered for a moment before someone knocked her broomstick. She landed on the ground with a thud, her eyes seeing dots and her breath leaving her and rattling her ribs.

She was trying to get air back into her lungs, her chest heaving rapidly. She heard snickers from her classmates and a worried looking Pandora came into view. Pandora helped her sit up.

"Oh look!The circus freak fell off her broom!"

"Lost your balance freak?" A slytherin chuckled.

"You okay?" Pandora whispered. Mandarin nodded slightly.

"Enough class. Ms Leonte? Maybe you should go to the hospital wing. Ms Adler could you please escort her?" Pandora nodded and stood up.

"That's not necessary Madam Hooch. I can make it there on my own."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." She gasped, her back was starting to hurt. "I just got the breath knocked out of me. I'm used to it."

"Yeah, cause shes a freak." The Slytherin said. Madam Hooch gave him a look.

"Just run along then." Mandarin nodded and walked away from the group of students staring after her and into the castle. Once inside she leaned against the cool wall. She breathed deeply, willing her pain to go away. It was beginning to give her a headache, how tormented she was by this. Was there no person who would just accept it?

"Well, well look what we have here." A familiar voice said.

"Not you two again. Don't you have class to go to?"

"Not really."

"Fine then just leave me alone." She began walking away.

"You already know we won't." They smirked. She marched towards the stairwell, not paying them any attention.

"So, freak-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She erupted, her back and lungs stinging like hell. They both looked taken aback. "I HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!" And then, she ran. All the way to her common room. She muttered an answer to the doorknockers riddle, and it let her through although she wasn't sure if it made any sense. She walked up to her room and toppled onto her bed. She closed her curtains and curled up in her uniform. After a few moments she took out her book and tried to read. She was nearly down the first page when the door opened and the other girls piled in.

They saw the closed curtains and began whispering, wondering if she was in there. Mandarin made no noise as they left sometime later for dinner. She never followed, instead staying in her bed to teach herself the course material.

The next few days passed, continuing on the same way her first day proceeded. Mandarin was too proud to ask for Pandora's help and so she struggled day after day. She was humiliated and tormented by her classmates, some of them even taking it as far as to knock her off her broom or knock her books from her hands, claiming that she can't read anyways and so why should she need them. Then, one day after classes, everything changed and not for the better. She had been walking back towards her dormitories after their last class when she was pulled aside into an empty classroom. A knee came up into her stomach. She cried out in pain and scrambled over to a desk,

"Hello, freak." A third year Slytherin grinned toothily at her, two of his buddies standing behind him. Fear clutched at her chest. She backed up away from them, and into another student. They threw her to the ground and stepped on her arm. She cried out in pain as the supposed leader began kicked her in the stomach. After quite a few kicks she was pulled up by her hair and slapped in the face. Then they threw her again, her landing against a desk before falling to the floor. He spit on her robes, and she could feel bile rising to her throat. "Your just getting what you deserve." He snarled and they left her to her thoughts.

She tried to even out her breath before getting up and wincing from the pain. She knew she should go to the hospital wing, but at the moment all she wanted to do was go and lay down in her bed. She looked around for her bag and headed out of the room. Making it up the stairs one by one- there were so many of them- she paid no heed to anything going on around her. She finally reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. The eagle door knob spoke up.

"_Which came first, the Phoenix or the flame?" _

"The Phoenix. A muse of fire, that would ascend the brightest heaven of invention."

_"Beautifully spoken." _The door swung open and her presence alerted people in the common room. She walked painfully to her dormitory, taking her time, even with everyone staring at her. Once inside their room, everyone stopped and looked at her. She dropped her bag next to her bed and closed the curtains. Sitting on the bed next to her ferret, she set her head down and cried silently.

Sometime later she heard a door open and footsteps walk out. Then, someone knocked on her bedpost.

"Mandarin?" She heard Adele's voice. "Are you coming down for supper?" Mandarin didn't feel like answering. Adele pulled back the curtain. "Mandarin, you have to eat."

"It doesn't matter." She muttered.

"Yes, of course it does-"

"Obviously it doesn't! Not to you." She said angrily, her ferret looking up sharply at her. "You didn't speak one word to me after you found out I was from a circus. You think I'm a freak just like they do!"

"Mandarin, that not what I think." Mandarin looked away.

"Just leave me alone."

"Mandarin-"

"Just go!" Adele looked hurt, but she knew what brought it on. Mandarin put her arms around her legs and wept for a second time that day as Adele left the room.

She awoke the next day to giggling and heavy footsteps on the floor. The door slammed shut and a knock sounded on her bedpost.

"Mandarin? Are you getting up?" Mandarin turned in her bed and immediately wished she hadn't. A sharp intake of breath sounded as pain shot up through her abdomen and chest. "Mandarin, you'll be late for class."

"I don't think I'm going." She breathed.

"Is this about yesterday? Mandarin," She pulled open the curtain again. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Staring up at the ceiling, she shook her head. Adele looked worried but she nodded and left for class.

Mandarin stayed in bed a little while longer, until she heard the bell signaling her first period. She sat up and limped towards the bathroom. Once there she leaned against the counter, and splashed water on her face from the sink. She looked up at her reflection, scared of what she might see. A dark purple bruise lay on the side of her cheek, closer to her eye. Red blotches covered her chest and neck and deep bags under her eyes from where she stayed up most of the night crying.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she wiped them away with her wrinkled uniform sleeve. She went back to her bed, angry searching through her bag for a new uniform.

Meanwhile, in their defense against the dark arts class, Pandora was twitching her leg waiting for her friend to arrive. When the bell went and she did not arrive, she became very worried, until Adele, arrived a moment late, apologizing profusely. As she sat in her seat she announced to the teacher, "Mandarin won't be coming today. She has been taken ill." He nodded and readied his board for teaching.

Pandora turned in her seat.

"What do you mean shes been taken ill?" She hissed. Adele looked at her with widened eyes.

"Shes sick, obviously."

"Did you do something to her?"

"Of course not-"

"Sorry I'm late." Mandarin walked into class, slamming her books down on the desk and taking out her quill.

"B-but Adele had informed us that you would not be attending this cl-class."

"Well, Adele does not have final say over what I do or do not do. So please start the lesson." Adele looked at Mandarin in surprise. She did not expect that. Pandora was instead, staring intently at the bruise governing the right side of her face. The entire class was staring at her. Mandarin was sick of it. "What are you all staring at?" She sneered. Quirell cleared his throat and began the lesson. Mandarin began writing, half copying from the textbook and half writing what he was speaking. Pandora was shocked.

She almost forgot to take her own notes she was so starstruck. The lesson ended and she left without saying anything else to Adele or Pandora. They both looked at each other and said,

"Something's wrong."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be coming soon hopefully, and then maybe this story will have some direction. Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So heres the next chapter, I'm having kind of a bad week so if its badly written I'm sorry, but I'm just had to get it finished so now I can work on my History and English stuff. So, yeah enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mandarin stormed down the hallway to her next class before catching something out of a corner of her eye. She looked around and noticed that she had never been to this side of the castle. A lady ghost appeared before her.<p>

"Hello." She spoke plainly.

"Hello. You're the ghost of Ravenclaw tower, aren't you?"

"Yes. Do you seek something from me?"

"Not in particular. Is there something you have to hide?"

"You know of my mother's diadem."

"Helena? Helena Ravenclaw."

"Yes, I am. I stole my mothers diadem and hid it. But I will not tell you where it is, you must leave." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mandarin thrust her hand out, the other tightly closed around her books. "I've seen..."

"You've seen it?" She looked angry.

"No, I mean, I've seen you, talking... to... a boy. He was asking you for it."

"Tom Riddle." She whispered, venturing closer.

"No. This boy's name...was Harry Potter. He wanted to destroy it. For there was black magic placed upon it."

"Oh. You're one of those." And with that she disappeared.

"What?" She looked around for her, but she was already gone. She heard footsteps are the corner.

"What are you-"

"Doing here?" The twins asked. She glanced back at them before asking,

"Who is Harry Potter?" They looked at each and began to tell his legend.

They rounded the corner to the library, since she was no longer going to class.

"But why did he attack Harry?" She asked.

"No one really knows."

"Yeah, I mean, his parents were fighting against Voldemort so maybe that's why." She looked utterly confused.

"By the way-"

"Who were you talking to in that corridor."

"The Grey Lady."

"Really?"

"What did she say?"

"She said I was one of those. Which of course doesn't mean anything to me."

"One of what?"

"A freak." They grinned. She sighed.

"This is why I don't talk to you." She glared and walked into the library. She pulled out a large spellbook, almost too heavy for her to carry and sat in the back once more. She read through the spells, trying to find the proper one to rid of her cuts and bruises. "Expelliarmus, Erecto, Everti Statulum, Episkey...That's it." She muttered to herself. She took out her wand and made sure no one was watching. She rolled up her sleeve and pointed her wand at her sprained arm. "Episkey." She whispered. It felt as though her muscles had tightened however when she bent her arm, she could feel no pain or other discomfort other than that.

She pulled her sleeves down and rubbed her eyes. A chair pulled out beside her and someone sat down.

"Mandarin. Please tell me what happened." Pandora asked.

"There were four of them." She began after a moment. Tears threatened to trill down and she wiped at her eyes. "They cornered me in a classroom."

"Who did?"

"They were third year Slytherins. I'm not sure what their names are."

"You can't let them get away with this. You should report them."

"No. I'm not going to."

"If it happens again, I'm forcing you to. Now lets go get you something to eat. You're not looking too well. Have you eaten at all this week?" She shook her head.

"I just don't feel like I can eat anything." Pandora sighed.

"Come on then." Pandora led Mandarin from the library and into the Great Hall, a few students were loitering about, however not many. A few snacks were left out on the table for those studying and such. Pandora pushed a plate of small sandwiches towards her. "Eat." Mandarin picked one up and took a small bite, as if this food was foreign to her. She didn't eat much before the bell sounded and more people trickled into the Great Hall. She looked around at the people and looking at Pandora silently begged to leave. She nodded and they got up and left together. They didn't go to anymore classes that day. Mandarin finally asked for Pandora's help and for the rest of the day, they comfied themselves in the library and taught her how to read and write. Luckily, she picked it up quickly. By the end of the day, she was already learning cursive writing.

A few weeks later, she woke feeling that something was off. She was awake early, for one; something that hadn't happened since she had stopped eating and spending all her meals in the library. Second, there was a parcel sitting wrapped on her bed. She reached for it hesitantly.

"Whats that, Mandarin?" Adele asked from where she was making her bed. None of the others were awake yet.

"Not sure." She opened the bow, to reveal a light box, with a letter sitting on top. She opened the letter first.

_Hello Mandarin!_

_Happy Birthday! From everybody, of course. _

_Everyone is so excited to hear how your first few weeks have gone,_

_when I went I had so many fun times, you simply must write and tell us all about it. _

_About that also, I'm sorry we couldn't teach you to read much before you left_

_but I figure you've been learning there with all your new friends. _

_Also the ringmaster wanted me to tell you that when you get back, he has a new act for you!_

_How exciting, isn't it! Well, I shan't bore you with the nonsense back here, _

_but I do expect a reply. _

_Your loving guardian, Joseph_

_PS I hope you like your present. Everyone had a hand in picking it out. _

"I had nearly forgotten." She reached for the package, leaving the letter on the bed. Adele walked over and looked at it.

"Its your birthday?" She nodded. "Well, happy birthday then I guess."

"Thanks." She tore open the manilla paper and opened the box. Inside lay a necklace, silver, with a sort of raindrop design on it. She picked it up and held it in her hand.

"Its beautiful." Adele said, truthfully. It was spectacular. The more you looked at it, the more it seemed to shine. Then she noticed the hinges on the side. Taking her nail and prying open the locket, she smiled. A picture of her and her circus troop lay inside and on the other side it said, _Never forget who you are. _Mandarin grinned and walked to the bathroom to put it on. It was the perfect length, and sat in the middle of her chest, drawing her eyes to it. She walked out of the bathroom with a smile, and began to get ready for class.

All through the day, people kept staring at her. Maybe it was because of the locket, or maybe because she was smiling too much and people thought she was mad. Either way, no one bugged her all day. That it, until dinner time. She spent her lunch outside, near the black lake, and so when dinner hit, she was starving. She walked into the great hall, focused on getting something quick to eat and some cake to celebrate, then afterward, she would write a letter back to her circus.

When she sat down at her table, it felt as though everyone was staring at her. She wanted to look around but, she didn't want to seem paranoid, so she took little food, and never even got her cake.

She walked back into the corridor, heading towards her room. "Well look what we have here." She heard from behind her. A shiver went down her spine. The third-year Slytherin strutted around her and looked her in the face. She adverted his gaze and looked down at her shoes.

He put his hand on her neck and led her to another empty classroom where he threw her into a set of desks. She whimpered and he laughed darkly. He repeatedly kicked her in the stomach.

"I don't like freaks like you." He snarled once he stopped. "Stupid, filthy mudblood." She moaned on the ground, turning away from him. He kicked her once more and then left for good measure. She pushed herself up and leaned against the desk for a moment. Scrambling to her feet she dragged herself back to the dormitories. Once she arrived she noticed the lights were dimmed.

Cautiously she made her way towards the couch.

"SURPRISE!" Adele yelled, jumping out from behind. Mandarin yelped and jumped backwards.

"Don't scare me like that." Adele helped her up. Mandarin fought down the wince as she got to her feet.

"Sorry, but we all got you something." She looked over and everyone from her year was there, looking sheepish. One of the girls with pin straight hair and pale skin stepped forward.

"We're sorry Mandarin. We didn't mean to treat you badly." She looked her in the eye. "Can you forgive us?" Mandarin smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah I think I can." The girl grinned and walked closer to her.

"Happy Birthday." She enveloped her in a hug. She pulled away and led Mandarin to the couch, where three gifts were placed in front of her. She took the first one hesitantly and opened it. Inside was a knitted scarf with an M on the front. On top was another note.

_Dear Mandarin,_

_Joseph told me what day today was and I spent the week making you my own little present. _

_I hope the twins aren't_ _getting you into too much trouble._

_Happy Birthday. _

_From Molly Weasley. _

"That was nice of her." Adele commented, reading over her shoulder. "Come on, open my gift!" She squealed. Mandarin chuckled and took another gift into her lap. She opened it, eye widening slightly as she looked into the decorative box. Inside, there were Bertie Botts Every flavor beans, Licorice wands, Pumpkin Pastries, and a whole other variety of candy.

"I asked one of the older students to get it from Honeydukes for me."

"Who?"

"Me." Came from behind her. She turned in her seat to see Jeremiah. "I'm sorry about the last few weeks. I've been trying to calm down the first years, so that they'll stop."

"Thank you." The utmost sincerity could be heard in her voice.

"Well, you should probably thank Pandora aswell." Adele said.

"Yeah, she gave us the idea." The pale girl spoke up.

"This last gift is from her." _Really? _The package was firm, and rectangular. She tore the paper off, and the first thing she said was,

"A book." _Is this some kind of joke?_ She opened the front page, and there she recognized Pandora's neat scrawl across the page.

_Dear Mandarin, _

_Now that you have more time for reading, I've decided to give you the book I was reading, that day on the train. I think you will enjoy it, now that you can understand it. _

_Your friend, Pandora_

Mandarin fought down tears at her generosity.

"Well, who wants cake?" Jeremiah asked gleefully. Adele wrapped Mandarins scarf around her neck for her and marveled at how soft and well made it was. The other girls fawned over the locket, which her guardian gave her.

Jeremiah brought in the cake, specially made in the kitchens for her(it even had her name on it), and set it in front of her. The candles were lit, dropping wax onto the cake. Mandarin drew in a breath, still not sure what to wish for, and at the very last moment, when she blew out the candles, the twins popped into her mind.

They all clapped and she grinned sheepishly. He served the cake, and sat next to her, his and Adele's heat radiating off onto her. She was happy, even though she had just been beaten by a Slytherin. Who cares, when she has friends now?

"Is that snow?" One of the girls yelled from the window. They all ran over.

"This is early." Jeremiah said. "It usually doesn't begin snowing until early December. Its only mid-November."

"I think its magical." Adele sighed dreamily. They all went on about how fantastic is all was, and Mandarin walked back over to the couch, eating some more cake and sinking further into the warm cushions.

Unfortunately after that day, the beating continued, almost everyday she would prepare herself, in case she was taken into an empty classroom yet again. She was not sure why they hurt her so much, but they had begun to call her mud-blood, which was an interesting term. She had asked Pandora, and according to her, it meant someone muggle-born. Only, she didn't know if she was or not, so why did they automatically assume that?

The snow had become harder to stand, the magical part of it only lasting the first day, before it was a pain to get to their lessons. Mandarin had begun eating lunch, and according to Adele, was beginning to look a lot healthier, despite the bruises she fought hard to get rid of. She and Pandora were quite well acquainted with the spells to fix injures.

Fred and George weren't talking to her, in fact they quite steadily ignored her if she walked past. She had heard from one of the students, that they both received letters from their mom, and she wanted to know what she said to them.

It was getting rather annoying now. Barely any of the students who before, had criticized her, were now just ignoring her. That in itself wasn't annoying, but the three Slytherins who constantly hurt her just wouldn't let it go.

She was spending most of her nights reading the book she received for her birthday, by the moonlight when she couldn't sleep. The rest of her time was spent studying. So quickly she went from someone who couldn't read at all, to second in her class, behind Pandora.

She had been walking from class in December, heading to the Great Hall in order to grab some dinner and head up to her room to finish her book. She was almost finished and it was absolutely fascinating the way the justice system worked, even if it was only a book. She wrapped Molly's scarf closer around her neck and her cloak tighter around her. It was freezing. Suddenly she was grabbed, and she tried to scream. A hand was placed on her mouth and a stern voice said,

"Shut up." Her breathing became more erratic. It was him again. That stupid Slytherin. He was mostly alone now, whenever he grabbed her, but sometimes he brought his goons with him. He dragged her towards the black lake. She started struggling. Even in the freezing cold, the black lake was completely frozen over. He took her bag off and threw her into the water.

Her cloak and uniform became soaked, the heaviness of it dragging her down. Even on the edge, the lake sunk deep into the ground. She took off her cloak, pushing it so it raised to the surface. She struggled to get upright but the cold water was almost too much for her, and she found herself becoming weaker and weaker. Something long and slippery wrapped around her waist and she felt herself coming out of the water and set on the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the Slytherin boy, yell and run away. Mandarin turned her head to the side and saw a giant tentacle.

"Oh god." She attempted to scramble backwards. The tentacle disappeared for a moment and then came back and placed the scarf in her lap. Her cloak was laying on the edge, half on the snow, half on the water. She went over and dragged it out. She could see her breath coming in puffs now and her fingers were beyond numb.

She grabbed her bookbag, which thankfully escaped the water and put it on her shoulder. She dragged her feet and made her way back to the castle. Once inside she noticed the trail of water behind her, and the way that the clothes she was wearing were now being frozen to her body. She made her way into her dormitory, where she decided she would go to bed. She coughed violently, and she thought that it was blood in her hand, before she promptly passed out on the floor on the way to the bathroom.

Adele was down in the Great Hall, with everyone else, wondering where Mandarin was. She was getting worried. Mandarin almost never skipped a meal anymore, and she had always come down to tell her why, but it was getting late.

"Where could she be?" Adele wondered.

"Maybe she fell asleep studying. She's done that before." Jeremiah said through bites of his dinner. Adele couldn't shake the feeling that something must be wrong. She got up and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Pandora." Pandora, who's face was currently in a book, looked over at her from across the table.

"Yes?" She asked plainly.

"Have you seen Mandarin?" She shut her book.

"Shes not with you?" Adele shook her head.

"I haven't seen her." Pandora looked thoughtful for a second.

"I know who we can ask." Pandora stood up and strode over to the Griffindor table.

"Hey, you two! What were their names?" She asked Adele.

"Fred and George?" They turned, surprised.

"What-"

"Do you-"

"Want?" They asked.

"Have you seen Mandarin?"

"No. Why would we have seen her?" Fred said.

"We can't find her. Can you help us?" They looked at each other and then Fred sighed. They got up from the table. Once they stood up, Adele and Pandora noticed how much taller they were. They walked out into the corridor and ducked behind a statue. Fred unfolded a piece of parchment and George pointed his wand at it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Words were revealed on the paper and they began shuffling through it. "There!" He said. "In the girls dormitory." they all looked at Adele.

"Hey, I looked there! She wasn't there okay?" She complained.

"Whatever." They said, walking back into the Great Hall. Pandora went to walk back behind them, before Adele grabbed her arm.

"Please come with me." She asked.

"Fine." Pandora grumbled. Adele led the way to the Ravenclaw common room, the awkward silence veiling them the entire way up the many stairs. They reached the door knocker and Pandora looked in slightly. "Should I...come in?"

"Um..yeah, please." She said an answer to the riddle and the door opened. She walked into the common room, and up the stairs to their room. The door creaked open and Adele immediately noticed a set of legs on the floor. "MANDARIN!" They ran up beside her.

When they turned her over, she was deathly pale and her lips were a sick shade of blue.

"Lets get her down to Madam Pomfrey." Together they lifted her and carried her down to the hospital wing. They burst through the doors in a frenzy, Madam Pomfrey looked up from where she was and ran over to them.

"What's happened?"

"We're not sure. We found her like this on the floor of our dorm room."Adele choked out.

"Well quickly get her onto a bed."

An hour or two later found both Adele and Pandora sitting in the hospital wing, waiting for news on Mandarin. Finally, Madam Pomfrey came over and they stood up.

"She's fine. A bit shaken up, but otherwise okay. You got her here in time. She had pneumonia, and I think she must have been in the lake at some point. Not to mention her clothes were soaking wet." She shook her head and walked away to deal with other patients. They walked over to her bedside, and despite her being fine, she looked as pale as the sheet she lied upon. They both sat next to her bedside, and Adele couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It's those stupid third-years! They just won't leave her alone, and look they've almost killed her!" Pandora just nodded, looking on in shock. The doors opened to the hospital wing and the twins walked in.

"We were just wondering what happened? We saw you guys in here and..." George paled when he saw Mandarin on the bed.

"What happened?" Fred asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Some third years threw her into the lake. She had pneumonia. She hasn't woken up yet." Adele whispered.

"We'll stay with you." Fred said, looking at his brother. George nodded and sat down for the wait.

* * *

><p>Again, if its not that well written, you know why. Also this does have a bit of a point to it, I just didn't put much thought into her first year since, its when shes older I have lots of ideas for. Anyways please review and let me know how it is, also if you have any suggestions for her first year.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating, I can't remember how many emails I got in the past month of people subscribing to any of my storys, but I've been ridiculously behind in school, and I kind of needed to catch up. Anyways I wrote this because I felt really bad for not updating and I think I'm almost through their first year. Next chapter will be the end of the year and then I'll start on their second year, which is when Harry comes to hogwarts, and we know how exciting that is going to be. :D

Also excuse any over the top plot points, not that there are really any staring you down or something, but just remember, I overestimate my writing and I have no idea if its good or not. Either way, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Mandarin felt herself coming out of her dream like state. Her body felt heavy and her eyesight was slightly blurred.<p>

"Mandarin?" She heard a boy ask. She groaned and shifted slightly in the bed. "Mandarin, wake up." He said again. She opened her eyes and blinked at the blinding light. She looked over to the chair beside her bed. "There you are." He smiled slightly.

"George?" She whispered, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Wha' happened?" She sluggishly tried to sit up. George helped her put her pillows behind her back.

"You had hypothermia. So now I should ask you what happened." She mumbled to herself, looking the other way, towards the door. "What?"

"They threw me in the black lake."

"Who did?"

"The same ones who have been bugging me all year."

"I didn't know anything about that."

"Well how could you when you've been a twat thus far."

"Look, just because we made a few jokes, we weren't trying to be mean to you."

"Yeah well thanks a lot, because now my life sucks." She stated plainly. George frowned and opened his mouth to say something. Suddenly the door opened to the hospital wing and three people walked in; Pandora, Adele and Fred. She looked down towards the sheets, almost shamefully.

The trio walked up to the bed and took their seats. Adele took one of her hands into her own grip.

"This is not your fault, Mandarin. Those Slytherins have no sense of tact."

"Yeah, well it doesn't help that people have been spreading rumors about me all year." She snapped. Fred and George seemed to cringe. Pandora looked at her harshly.

"Mandarin." She said, a tone of disapproval snaking into her voice. "We will report this. Stop feeling so defensive." Mandarin's shoulders dropped, and she leaned back against the headboard. After a moment she looked around at the group.

"Are there...creatures in the black lake?" She asked.

"You mean the giant squid?" Fred grinned.

"Giant squid?" Pandora asked incredulously. "I'm sure there is no such thing."

"We've seen it!" Fred exclaimed happily. The door opened again and Jeremiah walked into the room with some flowers. He grinned and stepped forward.

"I'm glad to see your okay." He took a seat on the edge of her bed. Fred scoffed inaudibly and motioned for George to get up.

"We're gonna go. Maybe check out that squid again." He laughed. Adele jumped up.

"I wanna see it! Sorry, Mandarin, I'll be right back." She ran after the twins. Mandarin frowned slightly. Did they have something against Jeremiah? The silence was almost unbearable until Jeremiah held out the flowers.

"I- uh – got these for you. I hope you like them." Mandarin blushed slightly.

"Thanks. I guess." She held them in her lap and felt the soft petals with her fingertips. Pandora leaned forward in her chair, her blond hair falling over her face slightly as she adjusted. Mandarin leaned back against the headboard and breathed deeply. "This sucks." She whispered. Pandora snorted then cleared her throat.

"So, anyways, did you start that book I gave you?" She asked.

"Yeah, first chapter. I like it so far. Its exciting." Her eyes lit up as she recounted the first chapter in explicit detail to Jeremiah. Almost word for word out of the book. Soon it got even later, and they would get in trouble if they stayed any longer. They left with well wishes, Adele having not come back. Mandarin laid down, her head falling softly against the bed and her eyes drifting shut immediately.

_"You stupid bastard! I hate you George Weasley! Your a twat! A goddamn prick and I never want to see you again. You ruined EVERYTHING!" _

Her eyes flew open again. She looked outside. It was light out. The only thing she could recount from her dream was herself screaming. What happened? She looked over in her bed to see the Grey Lady – no Helena, floating next to her bed. She swallowed her startled shout.

"Sorry. Did I frighten you?"

"Just – surprised is all."

"I see. They will start happening more often you know. Once you gain the ability, fate never retracts it."

"What do you mean?" Mandarin asked sitting up in bed.

"I told you, you're one of them." She stated patiently.

"Who..are them?" Mandarin gave a frustrated sigh. Then the door opened and the ghost disappeared into a puff of air. She leaned forward in bed, and put her hands out, trying almost to catch the ghost that had left her so confused in the past few days. Finally her hands dropped in defeat and she looked over at Adele who was rubbing her face, and yawning.

"Mornin'" She groaned.

"Morning." Mandarin whispered back, a smile slipping into place. Suddenly the door opened again and three very specific Slytherin students were ushered in and one was dropped onto a bed. Soon they were followed by Fred and George Weasley. A bloodied Fred more like it who was being supported by his brother.

They looked over at her and grinned. Even with his nose all bloody, Fred still had an amazing smile. All toothy and whatnot. George just gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Madam Pomfrey was uttering nonsense under her breath. Probably something about how the twins will be the death of her.

"So your saying you were practicing for Quiddich and the bat just somehow flew out of your hand and broke Mr Finnery's nose. And the Mr Theorson came and attacked you?"

"I swear thats how it happened Madam Pomfrey." George stated. She just rolled her eyes and continued to fix him up. Five to ten minutes later, he was sitting on the bed, nose healed, blood washed from his face but still sporting a bruise on his cheek. When she left, Mandarin got out of her bed. She walked up to them.

"Should you really be out of bed?" George asked.

"Did you do that for me?" She asked, bluntly. They both looked at her shellshocked. Then they started laughing.

"Yeah, circus. We did it for you." Fred patted her arm.

"Well thank you for your troubles. You didn't have to." She leaned down and kissed his bruised cheek. His face turned as red as his hair. She giggled slightly.

"What, none for me?" George pouted, then giggled aswell.

"Its cause I have the injury."

"I highly doubt that." They began bickering playfully and Adele came up beside Mandarin. She slid her arm into her's and pulled her slightly away.

"Boys." She laughed.

She was released from the hospital later that day, and was delighted to find that she had missed the last day of classes. The only question was, where was she going for her christmas? She supposed she could go to the circus, but instead she wanted to stay at Hogwarts. The next two days she waited for a letter from the circus. Nothing came. The third day, her and Pandora sat, slowly getting through a game of wizards chess, but not generally paying attention. Her ferret came running in and jumped up on her lap. She laughed and picked him up.

"Truffles!" she exclaimed. "There you are! And you have a note!" Indeed, the ferret was carrying a small letter.

"He probably went up to the owlery. You have an owl aswell, and not just a ferret?" Mandarin shook her head.

"Nah, we stuck him in an owl cage when we were coming here, but I use Joseph's owl to communicate back and forth." She nodded, and her knight moved on the chess board. Mandarin opened and recognized Josephs neat printing.

"What does it say?"

"That they're travelling and they think I should either stay here for christmas or go to the Weasley's."

"The Weasley's? You mean those twins?" She nodded absentmindedly , reading through the rest of the letter. "Why would you wanna spend Christmas with them? They're very cruel and one of them looks at you oddly."

"One of the looks at me oddly?" She put the letter down and stared at her friend. Pandora shrugged.

"Well I've noticed that one always seems to be okay with helping you out and the other is kind of...hesitant." Mandarin frowned trying to think back.

"I've never noticed. Either way, Joseph, my guardian, has been getting to know their mum and dad, and apparently is friends with them now."

"Oh." She looked back down at the board. "Its your turn."

"Wha – oh, right. Sorry. Knight to H3. Check."

"Queen to H3."

_A worried face. Red hair, and pale skin, contrasted against wide eyes and freckles. The queen moves closer and closer, then pulls the sword and bashes the scared looking boy to the ground. _

_ "Ron!" The other boys yells. He steps forward. "Checkmate." He says in a definitive tone. The sword goes crashing to the ground. _

"Mandarin? You okay?" Mandarin blinked, she was still in the library, still playing chess with Pandora. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah. Fine." She moved her bishop. She got up and left, carrying her ferret out of the library.

"Checkmate." Pandora whispered.

Mandarin walked back down the deserted hallway, looking for the Grey Lady. She sat down on the steps and waited. The ghost never showed up, and she sat there stroking her ferret for what seemed like hours. Soon she got up and just walked around the castle. In the great hall, the marvelous christmas tree stood up amazingly high, having been just decorated and adorned with tinsel and ornaments. When she walked in, Adele waved her over. It was a bit later than supper, but with the holidays, their curfew had been extended.

"So are you staying for Christmas?" She asked, once Mandarin had sat down and Truffles curled up beside her.

"Seems like it."

"Great. I'm staying too. My parents want to go away this year, but next year I'll go home for the holidays."

"Sounds fun." Mandarin smiled softly.

"Yeah. Jeremiah already went home. His parents have a huge Christmas apparently. They have an enormous family... Hey do you want some candy?" Adele was talking a mile a minute, but as soon as she mentioned candy, Mandarin's attention was back.

"Candy?"

"Yeah he gave me some before he left." She gave Mandarin a handful of Bertie Botts. She took one from her hand and put it in her mouth, savoring the taste. "You have some weird candy obsession." She laughed.

"When I was back at the circus, me and the contortionist, who is really one of the trapeze artists, she would always sneak me candy. Thats how she found out that I was abandoned is because she asked me if I wanted candy. I guess I just associate it with good memories." She smiled sheepishly and took another jelly bean.

"It reminds me of my mum." Adele said looking down. "My mum was always like that. She loved baking and making sweets. She ran her own candy shop."

"Shes gone?"

"Couple years ago." Adele swallowed thickly, before pushing her bangs out of her face. "But I also think of her when I'm eating candy."

"Candy is a wonderful thing." Mandarin grinned. Adele chuckled.

"That it is." The giant clock chimed throughout the castle.

The holidays came and went. New Years was celebrated and everyone returned from seeing their families with big grins on their faces and also dread at the coming finals. Mandarin and Pandora were currently in the great hall, during their study period, comparing notes and making sure everything was copied down. Then Pandora nudged her.

"What?" She hissed. Pandora motioned over to the Griffindor table. George Weasley had been looking at her. Quite intensely. As if he were trying to solve a puzzle. He turned as soon as she looked up, but she caught a glimpse.

"Which one is it?" She spoke quietly.

"George. I'm pretty sure. I remember Fred calling him into the hall at the beginning of the period." Pandora nodded.

"We should ask him about it."

"Maybe we shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Well, he is older. Maybe he's just watching out for me."

"And maybe he like-likes you."

"Seriously? Are we eight?"

"Close enough." They both giggled and the bell rang for their next class.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, since they were only reviewing in all their classes. On Mandarin's way to her dorm room, she wasn't paying attention and slammed into somebody. Rather hard in fact. Her books went flying and so did his.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, getting down to pick up her books. She scrambled them all together when one of them was held out in front of her. She looked up into the brown eyes of George Weasley. At least, she thought it was George. She picked up her novel from his hands and blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks." She paused, wondering if she should call him George or Fred. He was looking at her like in the Great Hall again. She took a deep breath. "Thanks a lot George."

"Most people assume whichever twin they meet is Fred." He said plainly.

"You look at me different." He swallowed.

"Oh." He stood there for a moment looking awkward. "I assume those third-years don't give you anymore trouble."

"No, I haven't seen them in a while."

"That's good, that's good." He hesitated again. "How was your Christmas?"

"Fine. Yours?" She asked, looking around.

"Good." He fidgeted.

"George?"

"Yes?" His eyes snapped up to meet mine. My mouth opened, but I wasn't sure what I had wanted to say to him.

"Your books are still on the ground." I blurted out. He looked around him.

"Oh-uh – yeah. I'll just, get those." He bent down.

"Do you need any help?"

"I should be fine." He said.

"Are you sure? Cause I can help." She leaned over slightly as he went to get up. Their heads connected painfully.

"Ow." She rubbed her chin.

"Mandarin?" She heard from behind her. Adele walked up to her quickly.

"Adele, I-"

"You!" She exclaimed, turning on George. "What did you do? Are you okay, Mandy?"

"Adele, I'm fine, we accidentally bumped heads. Big whoop."

"You're sure? He didn't hurt you?"

"No. He didn't." George was still rubbing the top of his head. His books were now gathered in his arms.

"I'm just going to -uh- go." He rushed away quickly to the Griffindor common room.

"Was that one Fred?" Mandarin shook her head. "You mean its George? The one that's been staring at you?"

"Hey I told you that as a secret, don't talk so loudly." Mandarin whined. Adele laughed and skipped up a few steps in the stairways. Once they were in their dorm room and settled in. Mandarin lay awake, slowly petting Truffles and thinking of the odd encounter with George. She fell asleep to thoughts of the Weasley twins that night.

* * *

><p>So...yeah. This is going in an odd direction but trust me, it will all work out in the end. Hopefully. We all know how the last book ended. I have this all planned out, I just need to sit down and write it. Once I'm sure my mark is safe however. Also I decided to add in a bit of Adele's family because I don't think I gave her enough respect when I thought up her character.<p>

So please review! I'm not begging. I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated, and I refuse to make excuses, so I'm just gonna say that I hope I'll have more time this semester to be updating on a regular basis again. Also, if this seems rushed, it kinda was, since I didn't have much more to write for the first year at school for them, and also, halfway through I made a mistake and it keeps switching from third-person to first-person and I'm sorry about that. I'm going to start writing in first person from now on, because I'm more used to it.

So anyways, heres the next chapter :)

* * *

><p>Finals came, and the first years all entered the hall. Anxiety churned Mandarin's stomach. Although she had been feeling confident during the review, she now had the feeling she wasn't prepared. Pandora sat in front of her and turned to her before it began.<p>

"Don't worry. I can tell you are." Mandarin bit her lip.

"I'll try." This was only the history exam, she kept telling herself. _It'll be easy. _The exam was set in front of her and she stared at the unforgiving words on the paper that asked her ridiculous questions and didn't give any leeway for a guess. She sighed and started to write.

The couple of hours passed quickly and after the exam was over, it was Pandora who was worried. Mandarin skipped out of the hall, smiling.

"I think I did good. Do you think I did good?" She was overly happy with herself. Meanwhile Pandora was fidgeting with her cloak.

"I think I missed a question. Oh no! What if I accidentally missed a question?" Mandarin stopped.

"You didn't miss a question. I know you didn't. You barely miss anything." Pandora breathed for a moment and then smiled slightly.

"I suppose, yeah."

"Good. Now lets get lunch. I don't know where Adele is, so your eating with me." As they started to head to the Great Hall however, someone pulled her backward. She sucked in sharply and any number of possibilities rose to her mind. She turned, ready to defend herself should it come to that. George and Fred stood there, out of breath.

"We need help." Her face dropped.

"Whats wrong?" Pandora looked at them over her shoulder.

"Its Lee." George breathed. They paused.

"What about Lee?" She urged them on.

"He...well..." George started.

"Stuck." Fred rubbed the back of his neck.

"And you think we'll be able to get him out of where ever he's stuck?"Pandora rose an eyebrow.

"Come on George, she's not going to help." Fred turned to leave. George put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, he stuck up near the clock."

"Up? You mean...in the clock?"

"Well...yeah." Soon he was leading them up the stairs towards the massive clock. The gears and pullys were loud and clanging as the approached. George pointed up and across.

"He's up there. Peeve's pulled him up there and we can't get him to come out so we can reach him."

"What makes you think I can?" Mandarin asked incredulously. She looked down. It was a long drop.

"If you could just help him get across we can try and reach across for him."

"I don't you think you should." Pandora said, looking at Mandarin worriedly. Mandarin began shedding her cloak. She stepped up on the railing. "Mandarin!" She looked over. "Don't." Pandora warned. Mandarin shrugged.

"Where do I start?" She whispered. There wasn't much to hold onto until she got up to the top of the clock, then she could walk across and raise herself up on each of the beams. She took a step closer to the clock on the half plank that moved away from the hospital wing. She grabbed onto one of the numbers on the clock and tested the strength. It could hold her weight fine, but once she pushed herself off the plank and onto the clock, she heard creaking and it worried her.

"Mandarin! Please! Get down!" Pandora begged. She hauled herself up to the next number, being careful on where she placed her foot.

She slid her foot in easily to the middle of the clock and made to reach for the twelve. She pulled herself up, but once on top of the clock, she could feel herself slipping.

_A long way down. _She reminded herself. She grasped onto the other side and pulled herself onto the beam that held the clock in place. She stood up tall.

"Um..I think I underestimated this. This is a lot higher than my circus tent." The way down seemed to stretch before her eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, looking straight ahead.

"Just don't look down!" Fred reminded her. She slid her foot along the beam, moving foot by foot until she was at the edge and could reach over. The next beam she would have to jump to was a lot smaller and therefore, harder to get to. _Not as small as a tightrope though. _She thought to herself. She readied herself to jump. When she did, Pandora screamed. Fred and George both yelled aswell.

Mandarin POV (first person)

I couldn't remember what was scarier; hearing all of them scream, or them screaming making my lose my balance. I grabbed on just in time and was hanging from the bar. I pulled myself up, swinging a little for leverage.

As I stood, regaining my balance I heard voices.

"Whats going on?" Some Griffindor students that I didn't know came quickly down the hallway. George explained what I was doing. They looked on in suspense. As I started moving, a croud started gathering. I wasn't looking at most of them, I was trying too hard to concentrate on my balance.

The beam started to slant upwards and I found it getting more and more difficult. The next beam was easier to get to, as it wasn't far above me, but several students gasped as I reached to pull myself up. The last beam I needed to climb, was the hardest. As small as a tightrope, the highest beam in this area of the castle probably, and right across was Lee. He was squished into a corner, holding onto a support and the wall.

"Lee?" I called. I could barely make him out.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm coming." I said. There wasn't any other way to get across and yet, I didn't know how to get onto this small support. I went forward onto my hands, balancing myself into a handstand. There was a small rest just below the beam and it would be easier to get onto it from there. I followed the ledge of the wall on my hands, not trusting myself to be able to fit onto it on my feet. Once I was on the rest, I hooked my feet onto the bar and pushed myself onto it.

I heard several things from below, even someone started clapping. I gripped my hands on the bar and pulled myself up, feet first. Once I got up onto the bar, I straightened up, Placing my feet down and using my hands to find balance.

I know it was a bad idea, but I closed my eyes. I imagined myself back in the circus tent, on the tightrope and then, suddenly, almost as if on its own, my body moved forward. My hands stretched out to the sides and I kept balance as if I would during a performance.

I walked on, looking forward, imaging a tight rope underneath my socks. I reached the edge, and simultaneously Lee, who looked pretty scared.

"Okay, Lee. Lets get down now." He shook his head. I stared him down. "Just grab my hand." He reached out slightly, and I grasped his hand, pulling him to his feet. I looked down. "Oh, wow. Uh..okay." There was another ledge beneath us that we could jump down to, but I would have to get him down first. "Lee?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"This is what we're gonna do. I'm gonna hand by this beam, and I'll help lower you down onto that ledge. Then just wait for me." He swallowed nervously and nodded. He sat down on the small ledge, as I did the same, facing away from him. I pushed myself down and was hanging upside down.

"Okay, Lee, steady, just slowly push yourself off and grab my hand." He grabbed her hand, and pushed himself from the beam. He slipped and came off too fast. I gripped his hand, trying to reach for his other one. He yelled. "Lee, your hand!" He looked at me and reached up. Once I had a better grip, I tried to lower him onto the platform.

Feet planted firmly on the cement, he retreated towards the wall to allow me space to get down. I let go with my feet and dropped hands first onto the ledge. I half-cartwheeled to put my feet back on the ground. There was one more ledge to get to, then we could reach over and get back to the clock.

"Just follow me." The thin beam that ran across was just big enough to hold both your feet on , so there was no room for a misplaced foot. We moved on slowly, and I could see the crowd of people that had gathered. Adele and Pandora were at the front with Fred and George. We reached the clock with no real problems, and now all we had to do was be pulled across. I leaned back, to let Lee by. He stood on the edge and looked down.

"Come on buddy!" Fred yelled holding out his arm. "You're almost there!"

Lee reached out for his hand and before he knew it, had leaped and been pulled across. I stepped up to the edge and tried to reach across. My arms weren't as long as Lee's and so I had to lean forward even more than he did. Fred and George were both reaching for me. I shifted forward, my hand outstretched, when the unthinkable happened. I leaned over too much and I slipped from the ledge. I closed my eyes, sure I was going to fall and knowing that if I didn't die, it would hurt. I felt a hand grasp my own, and then another join it. I looked up and George had grabbed my hand at the last second. Fred was supporting George so I didn't drag him down with me. I slapped my other hand on his and helped hoist myself up, using the railing as leverage. They pulled me over the bar and I sunk to the floor. Pandora and Adele came over immediately, fawning over me, making sure I wasn't hurt. They helped right me on my feet again.

The crowd looked on at me as I turned back towards the clock.

"My shoes." I whined. Adele stood there gaping for a second, before bursting out in laughter. The crowd dispersed shortly after making sure we were okay. Lee was happy to be down.

POV change

As she stood there, whining about her shoes, but not about to go get them, George walked up to her. His hand reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Thanks." He said. "You did good." Mandarin smiled.

"I had lots of practice." He laughed and ruffled the hair on top of het head, before heading down the hallway with Fred and Lee. Adele dragged her down the opposite hall, taking her to the common room to get her some new shoes.

Once they got to the knocker and inside, they were assaulted by dozens of questions.

"Was that really you?", "Can you really do all those things?","Were you scared?" and tons more. She grinned stupidly, a result of her heightened adrenaline, and allowed herself to be pulled through the crowd. They got to the room and put on some new shoes, and laid back on Mandarin's bed. Her ferret jumped up and took a spot next to her. Adele came and laid next to her.

"Rough day, eh?" She said, nonchalantly. Mandarin couldn't help laughing. They sat on the bed for a while, eating some candy that was under her pillow and talking about the rest of the year.

The rest of the year went easily. She was no longer bullied and even more respected. Her grades were high and a lot of the teachers had good expectations of her. She had had no more visions, which didn't worry her, but left her curious.

She had received numerous letters from the others and they were expecting her to be almost ready with her new routine. She was practicing and trying to get back into shape while she was alone in the dorm rooms, but she just never had enough time. Finally the last day before summer holidays, while they were packing, Adele walked up to her poster bed.

"So what are you doing over the summer?"

"Well I'll be back at the circus troop." She looked a bit taken aback.

"So you'll be doing shows over the summer?"

"Yeah." I zipped up my bag and flipped my curls over my shoulder. They had gotten too long over the year and she was hoping to cut her hair soon.

"Can..." She paused, under Mandarins watchful eye. "Can I maybe..come see a show one time?" Mandarin grinned.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "Now come on, lets go get some food." They grabbed their hats and headed down to the closing year feast.

When down in the Great Hall, they were assaulted by the noise of many students talking and and cheering for the end of the year. They were stopped by Pandora, making sure they were all taking the train back together. They went to their tables and sat down, digging into the ever enormous pile of food. Halfway through the meal, Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"Congratulations student, for another successful year at Hogwarts. Now, we'd like to award the house cup. In fourth place, with two-hundred and sixty five points...Hufflepuff!" Cheering was heard from the hufflepuff table. They all clapped for them. "In third place, with two hundred and ninty points...Slytherin." We repeated the motion. "In second place...with three hundred and fifteen points, Gyriffindor!" I looked excitedly over at Adele.

"We won!" I whispered loudly.

"And in first place, with three hundred and twenty five points, Ravenclaw!" We burst into cheers. When we all settled down again, a note landed in my lap. I opened it.

_Congrats,_

_Train home?_

_-G & F_

I looked over at them from across the hall. I smiled at them and nodded. We finished our meal and then exhausted, climbed back to the common room where we finished packing and passed out for the night.

When we awoke in the morning, it was chaos trying to get everyone organized to head down to the trains. When we finally arrived, we rushed to get our animals into the compartment. Adele and I sat in a empty compartment and waved for Pandora once she got onto the train. She seemed out of breath.

We all sat around talking until George and Fred showed up with Lee trailing close behind. Soon our compartment was packed with people and bags. It didn't take us long to leave the station and head back to London. Adele passed out fairly early into the ride, and didn't wake up again until we were home. George and Fred were acting like our friends and it was nice; just odd.

When the train stopped back in Kings Cross, everyone piled out except for me and Fred. He looked at me for a moment before smirking and taking a small bow.

"Ladies first." He motioned for the door. I giggled and curtseyed before running out of the train to get her ferret. I grabbed my ferret and saw Mrs Weasley waving at me. I smiled and walked over.

"Hello Mrs Wealsey." I greeted politely.

"Oh, dear, you make me feel old. Its Molly." I smiled.

"Okay then... Molly."

"Mandarin!" I heard a shout from behind me. I turned.

"JOSEPH!" I ran forward and jumped into his awaiting arms. Giggling, he picked me up and twirled me around. He put me down.

"Happy to be back?" I nodded. "Had a good year?" I nodded again vigorously. "Come on, we should be going back."

"Okay." I picked up my ferret and turned around and waved goodbye to the Weasleys. Fred and George just smirked before saluting me off. I rolled my eyes and followed Joseph from the station. We stepped out into the bright sunlight and into the awaiting summer air.

* * *

><p>So, hope you enjoyed it, and I'll post one or two chapters on their summer. Leave any suggestionscomments in a review, thanks :)

Also, I hope anyone reading realizes that I'm going to try and go through her entire time at hogwarts- which means about 7 or 8 years. All up until the last book and the end of the series.


End file.
